


Gentle Love

by DerpyMcderpkins



Series: Fic Requests [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Writing request, no sin here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyMcderpkins/pseuds/DerpyMcderpkins
Summary: Part two of Gentle Ride! This one is aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall fluff. The request: "the baby is born and some pure fluff when the baby does his first crawl"





	Gentle Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, folks! Hope you enjoy. I've been doing a lot of fluff lately, it seems.... but it's a good change if you ask me!!! Remember, you can get your own request if you ask at my Tumblr. Remember to check the FAQ before submitting. hooboyismellsin.tumblr.com/FAQ

“DADA!”

You remembered Sans’ reaction the first time he heard that precious voice used for something other than mindless babbling. He was shocked, and wasn’t really sure if he had heard correctly.

“ya what?!” he had finally gotten out, the tone a squeak compared to his usual deep voice.

You, of course, had immediately started laughing so hard that by the end of it, you were all but sobbing. Sans, at that point, abandoned trying to get your child to say what he had said again in order to worriedly step over to your side and fuss.

You sniffed and caught your breath slowly with each intake, before huffing a bit and waving him off. Sans had become such a… you weren’t even sure what to call his state of mind. It had been bad enough while you were with child, and now that Georgie had finally been born, your skeleton husband acted like some sort of mother hen, preening the both of you and hovering entirely too near when he caught even a whiff of some sort of negative emotion from you.

Honestly? It was driving you up the wall. However, moments like that one… Well, they made it worth dealing with his fussing, fatherly nature.

  
  


 

“babe, you aight?” your partner murmured from his spot beside you on the couch, the worried tone bringing you back to the present from reliving the memory.

“Sans I’m just spacing out,” you sigh lovingly, giving his head a pat.

“Yeah… okay,,” he replied after a moment of scrutinizing you as you wiped the tears from your cheek. You hadn’t noticed how much you were sharing your feelings through your soul bond right at that moment, because he seemed to calm down and understand, drawing you closer with a contented hum.

Sans could feel your love for him in that memory, and you could feel his love for you in that very moment. It was utter bliss.

You eventually returned your gaze to your child, where he was laying on his back and playing on a mat with some toys tangling above him. Or at least, he  _ had _ been there. Your eyes not immediately landing on his little figure had you panicking in an instant, and you jumped up with a squeal to survey the room.

Your heart both sank from your throat in relief, and started beating faster when you realised something. “Oh my gosh!  _ Sans _ !” you gasp, grabbing your husband’s shoulder and shaking him a little too forcefully. 

Your excitement and rough handling caught him off guard, and Sans clutched your hand immediately from where he had also stood up by your side. “wha-”

The monster seemed to come to the same conclusion finally, glancing your way, before taking a step forward and scooping up your little baby bones.

“georgie! ya lil shit!” Sans called, much to your disapproval. “ya crawled over here!”

“Sans,” you huffed in a warning tone, and the other glanced at you sheepishly while your baby cooed in his hands.

“sorry, babe,” he mumbled, not sounding all that apologetic and more excited than anything as he gazed back towards his child, giving the kid a little toss in the air and causing him to giggle gleefully.

“Dadadadadadada-” Georgie babbled, causing your scolding to melt bubble away before you could get onto Sans further.

Your mate, meanwhile, had formed small hearts in the pips of light resting in his sockets, and you let yourself slink a little closer to snuggle up to his side as he drew in your child to his chest. That look always had you melting the moment you saw it; it made you compare the Sans you knew today to the one you had met right after monsters had hit the surface. He was still naturally secretive, although not as much with you anymore, but he had improved drastically.

“You two can’t have a lady staying mad,” you murmured gently, reaching your fingers out to brush against Georgie’s skull.

“heh, yeah, it’s mostly the kid tho,” Sans hummed, his grin relaxed and easy.

“Oh, definitely. He’s going to be a real ladies man someday~” you cooed, placing a smooch onto your lover’s cheek bone, which automatically had him flushing a playful sky blue.

“mhm,” he responded. “he’s gonna be real good if a guy like me managed to get a catch like ya. he’s twice ‘s cute.”

You smiled, bumping your head against Sans’ in a loving way, a little movement between the two of you. You didn’t respond because you had nothing to say. You were too busy admiring the adorable miracle the two of you had created together.

What a happy little family.


End file.
